


Contemplations of a fabricated mind

by JustAFlyingWombat



Category: Original Work
Genre: I have no idea what to tag this as, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Short One Shot, There isn’t really much in this story to tag, but I’ll try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFlyingWombat/pseuds/JustAFlyingWombat
Summary: That relatable moment when you realise that you’re a fictional character
Kudos: 1





	Contemplations of a fabricated mind

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t like this story, I don’t think it turned out very well and it’s much too short. I couldn’t work out how to try and improve it without making it worse however, so I decided to just let it loose in the wild and see if anyone could come lend me some pointers.
> 
> In short, if anyone could give me some advice I would be eternally grateful

Purposefully, a lone figure strode across the tarmac, the sharp sounds of his footsteps ringing out around the dark tunnel. 

Emerging out of said tunnel, he was lit by the bright glow of the street lamps. Squinting in the face of the sudden light, he faltered slightly. Gathering his senses, the man, who had been rather put out by the lights ruining what would have been a dramatic atmosphere for his story, continued on his way. Then he stopped.

Wait...

Story?

He was in a story? He wasn’t real?

That couldn’t be true, it couldn’t be. He was as real as anything, just going for a walk, that’s all. Although... come to think of it, he couldn’t remember anything from before his walk. He could only remember the tunnel. Panicking now, he looked around frantically, fear crawling up his throat . He didn’t even know his own name. It was like he was facing down a wall in his mind, being blocked from escape, from freedom, making him helpless to the will of whoever held the pen. 

So he took a deep breath. Allowed himself another glance around the alleyway.

Then continued on his walk.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything, so I am aware that this desperately needs a lot of improvement. As I said in the other notes, I would much rather this story was longer, but I am afraid that I am restricted by my lack of writing prowess. My apologies.


End file.
